


Missing you

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), ORβIT, Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Some Humor, Some angst, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Seeing his boyfriend joking with his group members on SNS isn't the best thing for Sho when he misses Tomo.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 18





	Missing you

Being the leader of JO1 made Sho always expect the unexpected. Those kids knew how to make biggest chaos out of nothing when he didn’t pay attention for a second. That’s why he was glad that his boyfriend, Tomo, rarely surprised him.  
That’s why he was beyond shocked to find out that he had been dumped by him via SNS. What made everything worse, was that Tomo didn’t even borther to tell him directly that he wanted to break up. No, he just agreed to date the oldest Orbit member, YoungHoon after he asked him. And the worst part? Everyone was able to witness that because it happened in the comment section of Tomo’s own instagram account.  
Sho had never felt that betrayed in his life.  
Besides the distance and their busy schedules everything seemed to be fine between them. They had no fights and Tomo lend always an ear to his worries. The older one had no idea what had gone wrong. 

When Tomo called him a while later, Sho was debatting whether he should pick up the phone for a moment. Yet he wanted to hear from the other one that he wanted to break up and had found new love already.  
“Hey Tomo.“ He was anxious about what was coming, yet he was ready to face it. He was strong. He was ready for the pain. If Tomo was more happy with the older Korean, he would accept that.  
“Sho? What's wrong? You don't sound well.“  
Surprisingly, Tomo seemed to be like always and even worried which angered the older one. No, he wasn't ready to break up with him. He loved Tomo too much. “Don't ask. You know why. “  
“No, I don't? What happened? “  
“My boyfriend got himself a new boyfriend via instagram without breaking up with me. “ 

For a moment everything was quiet, but then Sho heard the other one laughing through the phone. “What's so funny?“ He was pissed, so his voice came out like a growl.  
“Don't tell me you took it seriously, Oh my god, Sho.“ Meanwhile, for Tomo the whole thing seemed to be the most funny thing in history. He couldn't believe that Sho was fooled that easily.  
“You never use SNS, but when you use it, you use it to flirt with your group members. “  
“Sho... Don't tell me you are jealous. “  
„I'm not jealous. I'm hurt that you got yourself a new boyfriend without breaking up with me first. “  
“Says the one who flirts with Ruki at any given interview opportunity. “  
“That's called fanservice. It's not the same. “  
“Honey, it's exact the same. “  
“It's not. “  
“It is... Why should I break up with the amazing Yonashiro Sho? The kindest and sexiest man in Japan?“  
“Because we rarely see each other nowadays and I'm always busy. You and YoungHoon are in the same group at least.“ As much as Sho enjoyed their successful debut, he hated that it kept him away from his boyfriend.  
“Did you forget that he is stuck in Korea? Even if not seeing you was the problem, I would be in the same situation again. Sho, you know me. I would never break up with you without talking to you first about our problems. Communication is the key in our situation, you said that yourself.“ 

Sho had to admit that his boyfriend was right. “I just miss you, Tomo.“  
“I miss you, too.“  
They were calling each other daily, yet on days like that he wanted to hold the younger one in his arms. Hearing his voice was better than nothing, but just not the same as it used to be. Sometimes it wasn't enough to make him feel reassured.  
Tomo seemed to have similar thoughts because suddenly Sho got a request for a video call which he accepted on the spot.  
His boyfriend was in his room and the humidifier seemed to be on the highest level again because there was some kind of fog visible through the phone camera. “Tomo, turn down the humidifier or you will get mould in your room.”  
“Yes, mommy.”  
“Not you too..” 

For a moment Tomo disappeared from the screen and Sho could hear that he changed the settings of the humidifier.  
“I thought you had no problem with being called mom.”, he could hear the shorter one saying off screen.  
“From the kids here yes, but not from you.”  
His boyfriend returned to the screen which made him feel a little better again. Yet, there was still the strong wish to hold him in his arms for real. “Sorry, Yonappi.”  
“Oh no, not that one.”  
“So, tell me for real now. How was your day?” 

Even though Ruki had offered Sho to listen to his problems, Sho still felt the most comfortable to share his worries with Tomo although they weren’t in the same group anymore. So, Sho started telling him about his day, the shooting and what kind of chaos happened during it. He was used to the role of being a leader now, so he wasn’t as anxious as in the beginning, yet it was still exhausting. Sometimes it was like herding cats which made him glad on the other hand that he had someone to share his thoughts who wasn't part of the group.  
As always Tomo listened patiently or shared similar anecdotes from his group members. Unlike him, Tomo never had ambitions to lead, yet he was a good observer which made him give good advices.  
“But then I saw the comments and I became worried. I barely had time for you recently and I’m always just talking about my group during our calls. I thought you got tired of me.”  
“You just debuted. Of course, you are busy.” The younger one was as understanding as always which made feel Sho bad about earlier. “Being a leader is hard and I don’t mind listen to your ramblings about the others. You know that I like listening to your voice. I could listen to it all day and no matter the contents.”  
“Sorry about earlier.”  
“Already forgotten.” 

Having Tomo as his boyfriend was the jackpot for Sho. Not only Tomo was sexy, he was also understanding. Meeting him during the program was probably the best thing which had happened in Sho’s life next to debuting. He couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore. “But next time you warn me before you start flirting with your group members.”  
"Hm... maybe. Your voice is pretty hot when you are mad.”  
“So, you want to make me jealous on propose?”  
“If I can hear that sexy voice again...”  
“Don’t provoke me, Tomo”  
“Never, Yonappi.” Besides his calmness, teasing Sho was a speciality of Tomo.  
“I need to see you again.”  
“You are seeing me right now.”  
“You know what I mean. It’s been too long.” 

“Junki said the same the other day. He wants to go for dinner with me soon. We can make a six packs reunion.”  
“To be honest...” As fun as the idea sounded, Sho had other things for their meeting in mind.  
Luckily, Tomo seemed to have similar plans. “Let’s eat dinner with him, so he won’t sulk, but for the dessert I would also prefer your sole company.”  
“Sounds good to me.” While Sho did not prefer sweet desserts like most of his group members, Tomo was exact the kind of dessert he liked.  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Me too.” 

They continued to talk a little longer, but it was already late and both had schedules the next day.  
“Tomo, can you do me a favour?”  
“Breaking up with YoungHoon? Already done.”  
“No...” Even when it was just a misunderstanding, if Sho was honest, he didn’t want to be reminded of it. “Can you sing for me? It’s been too long.” Back during the audition, no matter how stressed and anxious he had been, Tomo’s voice always calmed him down and made it easier for him to fall asleep. He wasn’t feeling bad anymore, but he longed to fall asleep to the other one’s voice again.  
“Sure.” 

When Sho woke up the next morning, he was surprised that the video call was still ongoing. Because Tomo had called while he was charging his phone, the battery hadn’t died yet. Also, the other one hadn’t stopped the call, too, so for the first time in a while Sho had woken up next to him. It was only his picture, but sleeping Tomo was also handsome in that way. For a while Sho just watched him sleep and he wanted nothing more than having the younger one sleeping in his arms.  
When Tomo woke up, he smiled into the camera. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning. Thank you for yesterday.”  
“No problem. Next time I’ll only do this for you if you hold me.”  
“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haisai!  
> Yesterday's Orbit content inspired me to write this AU.  
> Is OoonTomo a thing now? We never know with that chaos group named Orbit.  
> But one thing for sure: Six packs forever and we saw how soft Yona and Tomo were for each other haha  
> I hope you enjoyed this AU!


End file.
